


I Don't Need You, I'm Just Going Mad

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's scared, he calls out for Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need You, I'm Just Going Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally from my LJ [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/195811.html) (f-locked entry).

As the lights went out, the doors slammed and bolted and locked, leaving him alone in the dark, Sam had shouted for Gene. 

It was only later when he realised, after it had happened again. Lying curled up on the carpet in his flat, bits of glass in his hand from the broken television and whispering Gene’s name over and over to calm his thundering heartbeat.

But as in the hospital, Gene didn’t come for him. He was left to slowly crawl onto his knees and shakily clean himself up. 

Sam wondered if he had ever been sane at all.


End file.
